


Life's a Beach

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel go on a sunset picnic at the beach.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Picnicking





	Life's a Beach

Dean trudged home from his first week of work on Friday night. Dick Roman, the owner of the mechanical engineering firm Dean was interning at was annoying as hell. When Dean made any suggestions, Dick would immediately shoot them down and then five minutes later he would act like it was his idea. He kept sending Dean to do trivial tasks like picking up supplies at an office store or ordering lunch for the others instead of letting Dean get any practical engineering experience. Dean hadn't seen his roommate all week. Dean collapsed in bed exhausted every night at nine, while Castiel arrived later because he taught classes in the evening.

When Dean opened the front door, Castiel stood inside in a tropical print shirt, shorts, flip-flops, and sunglasses perched on the top of his head. Castiel said, "Hello, Dean." He then handed Dean a stack of clothes. "Go put those on."

Dean looked perplexed at the clothes which included a shirt similar to Castiel's and shorts. He scrunched his eyes at Castiel quizzically, "Why?"

"'Ours not to reason why, ours but to do and die.' Paraphrased from Alfred Lord Tennyson, 1854, Charge of the Light Brigade. Go put the clothes on, meet me at my car in five minutes. Don't be late. We've got places to go, and people to see."

Castiel gave a jaunty salute and walked out the front door. Dean stood watching the door, confused. He was exhausted, but he was also intrigued. He debated for a split second before muttering, "What the hell." He changed into the shirt and shorts quickly and walked out to where Castiel was standing by an old gold Lincoln Continental. Castiel shot him a blinding smile before opening the passenger's side door for him.

Dean cautiously got in. Castiel went to the other side of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. As they pulled out onto the road, Castiel asked, "Zeppelin or Bon Jovi? Two tapes in the glove box. Take your pick."

Dean scoffed, "Zepp, of course." Dean pulled the tape out of the glove box, pushed it into the tape player, and the notes of Ramble On filled the car. 

"Where are we going, Cas?" 

"Journey, Dean. It's about the journey. Not the destination."

Dean laughed, "I hope the journey includes dinner. I'm starving."

Castiel winked at him in an awkwardly adorable way, "They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Don't worry, there will be food involved. However, predicting such an occurrence, there's a bag on the floor behind my seat for you."

Dean retrieved the bag and pulled out a piece of pie in a container and a plastic fork. Dean chuckled thinking of his brother's eating habits, "Sam would be very disappointed in you serving pie for me for dinner, Cas." Dean took a bite of the pie gratefully.

Castiel smiled, "What Sam doesn't know, won't hurt me, Dean. I'm trying to make you happy right now. I've done some crazy things to make Sam happy in the past."

A flash of unexpected jealousy flared through Dean for a moment. Then he laughed at himself quietly. Sam had never shown an inclination in anything but women, usually brunette. Jess was the first blonde Sam had ever dated that he knew about. "What types of things?" he asked.

"Sam made me run a half marathon. In a waitress outfit. Carrying a tray of drinks."

Dean laughed, "Why?"

"I told Sam that he could get an A on his Calculus exam if he would let me tutor him. He said no way. I told him if he did, I would make a complete fool of myself. He studied his ass off and got the A. He's very easily bribed. There was a condition though -- Sam had to run with me the entire way and pretend that what I was wearing was completely normal. Then he had to introduce me to some of his friends for the first time that way, including Jess. I love a flustered Sam."

"I would pay money to see that."

Castiel replied, "I have it on video. Remind me to show you sometime."

Dean looked at him seriously, "Why would you do that? Take the time to tutor Sam and help him. What was in for you? Or are you just into helping people for the hell of it?"

"I'm not altruistic, Dean. I got something out of it." The sparkle went out of Castiel's eyes for a minute. "It's a story for another day, but I like to live in the present, Dean. Don't put off tomorrow what you can do today. When I met Sam, I saw a young man who was wearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was so worried about the next test or the next assignment, that he was sabotaging his now. I said to myself, 'That's someone I want to invest in.' And it worked. I got his brother as a snazzy new roommate, and someday I'll have someone who will give me legal advice for free." Castiel grinned.

Dean was quiet. Did Castiel just see him as someone to help out like Sam? He frowned. Castiel did offer to let Dean stay at his house because Sam had told him about their housing mix-up. He hadn't dated much since Lisa. Sam had argued with him a few times because he had shown no interest in rejoining the dating rat race. Maybe Sam had talked to Castiel about that. He half thought that tonight was a date, but maybe it was a pity party. 

Castiel reached over and squeezed his hand. "Dean, whatever thought put that frown on your face is probably not true. Relax, come to the coast, we'll have some laughs. Maybe blow up a plaza or two."

Castiel drove past a sign that said Gray Whale Cove State Beach. He soon pulled off into a parking lot. He walked around to his trunk and opened it. By the time Dean joined him, Castiel had a picnic basket and a blanket slung on one arm. He said, "Grab the cooler with drinks." 

Dean asked, "A picnic on a Friday night?"

"Be quiet and grab the stuff, we have to hurry."

Castiel set off at a brisk pace down a trail. Dean scurried to catch up with him. When the trees cleared, Dean found himself on a secluded beach. Castiel unfolded the blanket on the sand before sitting on it. As Dean sat down, Castiel nudged him. "Look."

The sun was just beginning to set across the water. Rich orange, reds, and yellows reflected off of the water. Dean watched in amazement. He'd never seen such a collection of colors before except in pictures of exotic places.

Castiel opened the drink cooler, pulled out two ice-cold bottles of Sprite, removed the lids, and handed one to Dean. Dean took a sip absent-mindedly. He sputtered. Instead of Sprite, it was a mixed drink of some sort. Dean thought he tasted whiskey and tequila. It was surprisingly good.

"That's not a soda, Cas."

Castiel said deadpanned, "It is indeed a soda, Dean. Alcohol is not allowed at the beach. I obey all the rules. Keep off the grass. No jay-walking. Right turn yield on red. I obey them all. I'm an upstanding citizen."

Castiel unpacked the picnic basket. He had wrapped burgers and fries in aluminum foil to keep them warm. He also pulled out some mixed fruit and a cherry pie. Dean groaned and said after he bit into his hamburger, "Where have you been all my life, Cas? Picnic at the beach at sunset. Awesome. Burgers. Pie. What more can a man ask for?"

Castiel mumbled something that sounded like, "Another chance." 

Dean asked, "What?"

"I said we should do a rumba dance." Castiel fumbled with his phone, started a Dean Martin song, and pulled Dean to his feet. He led him in a clumsy, awkward, but hysterically funny rendition of a rumba dance in the sand. After the song ended, they both collapsed in a fit of giggles on the blanket.

Dean said, "Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years."

"Good things do happen, Dean. Good things do happen."

Dean and Castiel's eyes met for a long moment before Dean turned his attention to finishing his burger and fries. Castiel leaned back on the blanket, now looking up at the stars.

Dean said quietly, "Cas, if this is what living in the present is, I'm liking it."

Castiel smiled, "That makes two of us." He scooted closer to Dean. Dean laid down on the blanket too and they watched the stars with their shoulders touching.


End file.
